


I bleed gold

by LeeFelixBiased



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeFelixBiased/pseuds/LeeFelixBiased
Summary: Minho is depressed and finally, it all stops tonight.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 28





	I bleed gold

He felt bad. Really bad.

Being alive just didn't feel.. _right_. He didn't fit in. He never will. 

All he is, is all that he's been through.

"Think about the people that you'll hurt."

Jisung.

Jisung would recover. 

Surely, he would. He had other friends. He started to distance himself from Minho anyway, so it wouldn't matter. Jisung wouldn't miss him. 

Jisung wouldn't miss him, even if he died. 

Jisung would cry, maybe, for a few minutes. 

It wasn't like he wasn't scared. 

His fears ran through his lungs. 

He was terrified. 

But in the end, he won't see them cry.

He won't see his mother walk in. 

He won't see the people hurt.

He'll be in the clouds, happily ever after.

Just one text.

One before he goes. 

"I've loved you since forever. I'll see you around, I hope. Don't miss me too much."

And sent. 

He heaved a dry chuckle as he saw that Jisung read it before going offline. It was almost laughable how pathetic Minho felt, or was. 

So he stood on the chair, his phone thrown aside. 

He wrapped the rope around his neck, taking a deep breath. 

What would the people at school think?

Ah, he shouldn't think about that now. 

It's too late.

Breathe in. 

Breathe out.

Kick the chair away.

Ah.

A few more seconds now. He'll pass out soon enough.

He'll be somewhere in the clouds, tonight.

"Minho!" 

Jisung's sunny day went to snow.

Minho's room is where his throat hung. 

And his fingers turned purple. 

His life was headed for gold.

It's not worth it baby, I would know. 

He bled gold so that others could feel luxurious. 

Death was his only treasure. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this in half an hour because I was depressed as fuck. Enjoy.


End file.
